Blonde Explosion!
by Ascellae
Summary: Lucy is invited for an all-blonde photo shoot for a special edition of Sorcerer's Weekly. Joining her are non other than her fellow guildmate the Lightning Dragonslayer and the White Dragonslayer from Sabertooth. One-shot almost crack fic. LaLu and StiLu. Please Enjoy.


Hi everyone, this is my first story I'm posting up. It was just a random idea that was floating in my head and is mostly just fan girl-ing over Laxus and Sting. It's a pretty long one-shot as I didn't think it would be that long. I hope you enjoy it and please give me any advice you may have but please try not to be too harsh as I am quite sensitive. Please enjoy the short story.

**Blonde Explosion!**

Lucy entered the guild and was greeted with its usual rowdiness. Making her way over to the bar, Lucy greeted the beautiful barmaid, "Good morning Mira! How are you today?"

"Ah Lucy, good morning to you too," Mira gave Lucy a brilliant smile, "You're in for a treat today, Sorcerer's Weekly is here and they are looking for you."

"Ehh! Really?" Lucy's eyes widened in excitement. Needless to say, Lucy was still hoping to cinch a photo shoot with Sorcerer's Weekly, after all which female wizard wasn't?

"Yep," Mira nodded, smiling at Lucy's obvious excitement, "The photographer from Sorcerer's Weekly, Nikon Leica is over there talking to Laxus and would like to speak to you afterwards."

Lucy glanced over at Laxus and his Rajinshuu's usual spot in the Guild and spotted a dark haired man speaking with the Lightning Dragon Slayer. She couldn't make out what they were saying but Laxus had a sceptical look on his face while his team looked really excited.

"Yo Luce!"

A warm arm snaked around her shoulders and she turned around to greet her partner, "Morning Natsu! Morning Happy!"

"Someone's happy today," Happy commented, munching on his breakfast fish.

"Mira said that photographer from Sorcerer's Weekly is looking for me," Lucy pointed out the man giddily, "I'm finally going to appear in a photo spread!"

"I don't get it," Natsu drawled, scratching the back of his head. What was so important about a photo spread?

"Here you go Natsu, your breakfast special." Mirajane set a plate with a mountain of food in front of the pink haired mage. Natsu turned away from the sparkling Lucy who was busy imagining themes for her photo shoot to dig into his breakfast, sending bits of food flying in all directions.

"Oi! Ash Brain! Can't you eat like a civilised person?" Grey burst out angrily after one too many pieces of food made contact with his bare skin.

"What do you want Ice Princess? You want to go?" Natsu smashed his forehead against Grey's, having scarfed down his breakfast in record time.

"ENOUGH!" Erza swung her blade between the two idiots head, slicing off hairs from their eyebrows, "Sorcerer's Weekly is here and I expect the two of you to be on your best behaviour. Is. That. Clear."

"H-hai!" Natsu and Grey sweated bullets, having seen their lives flash before their eyes.

"Excuse me-"

"WHAT-" Erza turned her demonic gaze and sword towards the sorry soul who dared interrupt her punishment time. Her eyes widened when she realised it was the photographer from Sorcerer's Weekly, quickly retracting her blade. But the damage was done and the man was officially scared out of his wits, collapsing in a heap in front of Erza.

"EH?!" Lucy panicked, grabbing the man by his collar and alternating between shaking him and slapping him, "Wake up! You can't be dead! My photo spread!"

"Move over Luce, I'll burn him awake," Natsu cackled evilly, flames dancing across his fingers.

"You'll just kill him if he isn't dead already Baka," Grey shoved Natsu aside, "I'll wake him up with the coolness of my ice."

After an hour of being heated up and iced over repeatedly, the poor man was saved from Team Natsu's ministrations by the kindly Mirajane. The man eventually recovered from his near death experience in the guild's infirmary and made his way back down into the main hall to try approaching the blonde again.

Lucy lay on the countertop, dejected that her chances at a photo spread was blown by her team again.

"Ahem, excuse me, Ms Heartphillia?"

"Huh?" Lucy turned her head to look at the person who greeted her, "Mr Leica! I'm sorry for earlier, my teammates can go overboard sometimes."

"It's fine Ms Heartphillia," The man reassured, "Your friends aren't still around here right?" he added nervously.

"Ah don't worry, Erza locked them up in the broom closet as punishment!" Lucy said cheerfully.

Nikon Leica felt sweat trickle down his back at how cheerfully the vivacious blonde described her teammates punishment. 'This is one crazy guild… But Lucy Heartphillia is truly gorgeous.' He thought to himself.

"I see..." Nikon said, venturing a small smile, "My name is Nikon Leica. I am a photographer from Sorcerer's Weekly."

Lucy shook the proffered hand, "As you already know, I'm Lucy Heartphillia, Fairy Tail's celestial spirit mage. Please call me Lucy."

"Alright Lucy, the reason I'm here today is ask if you would be interested in a photo-"

"YES! YES! YES!" Lucy screamed in excitement, "Ahem, I mean, please continue."

"R-right… Yes. So as I was saying, Sorcerer's Weekly would like to invite you to do a photo shoot for us for our next issue. You see, it's our 1,000th issue and so it will be a special 108 page edition and the special theme will be Blonde Explosion! We are inviting famous blonde mages from all the guilds to participate in this photo shoot."

"Ah I see! I would be happy to participate!" Lucy managed to contain her excitement to a manageable level. Honestly, she didn't hear much after 'invite you to do a photo shoot'.

"That is good to hear, your guild mate Laxus Dreyar has agreed to participate as well." Nikon smiled at having achieved his objectives of coming to Fairy Tail today.

"Eh, Laxus?" Lucy turned her chocolate brown gaze to the lightning dragon slayer. Sensing her gaze, Laxus turned his head to raise an eyebrow in her direction. Lucy quickly returned her gaze to Nikon, feeling somewhat flustered to have the lightning dragon slayer's gaze on her.

"Thank you very much for everything Lucy. The photo shoot will be in week at Crocus." Nikon said.

"Ah okay, thank you very much Nikon!"

_One week later_

"Yo Blondie." Laxus greeted Lucy as ran into the train station where he had been waiting for her. They were taking the train to Crocus together for the photo shoot.

"Hey Laxus," Lucy greeted with a frown, "You're blonde too you know."

"Chyeah." Laxus shrugged nonchalantly, turning to board the train, "Come on."

Puffing out her cheeks in annoyance, Lucy followed the larger blonde male into the train. After stowing their luggage away, with Laxus helping Lucy to stow her in a surprisingly gentlemanly act, the pair entered the one of the vacant cabins and took a seat opposite each other.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the train intercom informed them that the train would be departing and moments later, Lucy felt the train move and they were on their way. Turning her attention away from the window to the blonde man opposite her, she was shocked to see that he was pale and sweating bullets, his face taking on a familiar greenish hue she had seen way too many times on a certain flame dragon slayer.

"L-Laxus! A-are you o-okay?" Lucy asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Laxus managed to force out.

Lucy giggled at the man's expense, "You know, Natsu usually rests his head on my lap during train rides. He says it helps. Would you like to… uhm…"

Laxus raised an eyebrow at her, although the effect was destroyed when he nearly barfed. "I'm fine." He repeated.

"Suit yourself." Lucy dug through her carry on to find the book she had packed. Flipping open the pages, she lost herself in the fictional world of her book for the next few hours.

Three hours later the train made a stop at Lotus town which was approximately halfway to Crocus. The train intercom announced that the train would be stopping there for an hour to refuel and pick up more passengers. Setting aside her book, Lucy gently prodded Laxus until his stormy blue eyes opened. "Heeyy Laxus, wake up."

"Huh? What is it Blondie, we there?" Laxus looked out the window to see that the train was parked in the station.

"Nope, we're at Lotus town. The train is stopping here to pick up more passengers and refuel."

"Oh."

"You want to go grab something to eat? The attendant said there's a fast food joint in the station." Lucy asked, looking at Laxus to make sure he wasn't going to puke.

"Sure. Let's go." Laxus got to his feet with an easy grace belying the power he held. Grabbing Lucy's wrist, he dragged her out of the torturous metal contraption towards where his nose told him food was.

The two had a quick meal of burgers (several for Laxus) and fries, of which Laxus was pleasantly surprised, not expecting the younger blonde to consume something as greasy as a burger.

"Sooo Laxus," Lucy peered up through her lashes at Laxus' imposing profile, sipping on her milkshake, "What made you agree to this photo shoot? I didn't peg you as the kind to look pretty for the cameras."

Laxus sighed, "It was… Freed's birthday and he wanted me to do this as a birthday wish."

"Aww that's sweet." Lucy smiled warmly at him. She didn't expect the cold man to care so much for his comrades, and for something as simple as a birthday.

Laxus fidgeted uncomfortably under her gaze, "Come on. It's time to get back to the train."

His steps faltered as he realised the train was a promise of another three hours of torture, "You've changed my mind. I'm walking back to Magnolia." Laxus made a complete 180 turn, walking towards the station exit instead, not caring that his luggage was still on the train.

"Eh?" Lucy panicked for a moment, thinking that she had really destroyed Freed and about a million fangirls' dreams of seeing the great Laxus Dreyer in a photo spread. She quickly realised that it was the concept of being in the train for another three hours that was affecting Laxus (having dealt with Natsu countless times), and proceeded to drag the lightning mage back into the train.

"Maybe this time you would like to take up my offer?" Lucy smirked at the man.

"… Fine." Laxus gave in, seeing no harm in taking up her offer. Plus, the babe had some legs on her and she smelt great.

A light blush dusted her cheeks as Laxus made himself comfortable with his head on her lap. She tried really hard not to fidget under his piercing blue gaze and was saved from his intensity when the train started moving and he immediately turned a ghastly white colour, squeezing his eyes shut.

Lucy truly pitied the man, having seen her partner suffer the same torture many times over. Gently, she ran her fingers through his blonde hair, finding it that is was static-y and stuck to her fingers. She giggled at the sensation and continued toying with his hair.

Laxus let out the breath he was holding when he felt her fingers run through his hair, gradually relaxing under her gentle ministrations and the sound of her giggles when she discovered the peculiar nature of his hair. He inhaled deeply of her scent and found himself relaxing, making the restless churning of his stomach easier to bear.

Three hours later Laxus felt someone poking his forehead, and he opened his eyes to see Lucy staring down at him over her bountiful breasts.

"We're here." She informed him with a smile.

Laxus got up and rubbed the back of his head to spike up the hair that had flattened there. Lucy stood up as well but wobbled precariously as she realised she couldn't feel her legs. "Kya!"

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of making impact with the floor but was rewarded instead with an arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her close into a rock hard chest.

"What's wrong with you?" Laxus raised that annoying eyebrow at her.

Lucy blushed in embarrassment, "M-my legs are n-numb from sitting too long."

"Oh?" Without another word, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and used his other hand to grab their luggage from where it had been stowed away.

Ignoring the younger blonde's thumping on his back to put her down, Laxus placed a hand over her butt to hold her in place and coping a feel in the process.

"Laxus! Put me down this instant!"

Laxus exited the train station and spotted a man holding a placard that said "Laxus Dreyer and Lucy Heartphillia" standing by a wagon. He frowned in irritation that he had to take transportation again so soon after surviving three hours of hell.

"Hey! You must be Laxus Dreyer and I presume that woman on your shoulder is Ms Heartphillia." The man greeted, not seeming to find it surprising that Lucy was being carried like a sack of potatoes. "My name is Bentley and I am from Sorcerer's Weekly here to bring you guys to your hotel."

"Where is the hotel? We're walking" Laxus looked down intimidatingly at the man, daring him to question his choice of walking.

To his credit, Bentley managed not to crap his pants, "D-don't worry. We were informed of your… affliction. The wagon is enchanted such that its occupants will not suffer motion sickness.

"Hmph. Very well then." Laxus dropped the luggage he was carrying into the man's arms and entered the wagon.

Setting Lucy down gently on the bench, he studiously ignored Lucy's cute pouting face and instead looked out the small window. Bentley quickly stowed the luggage away and soon the wagon was moving merrily on its way. Laxus' stomach gave a lurch when the wagon started moving but there were no other reactions.

The arrived at a grand hotel in a few moments and Laxus stepped out of the wagon, turning to help Lucy down. Unthinking, Lucy accepted his hand to help her down, her upbringing as a Lady kicking in. Only when he released her hand did Lucy realise what had transpired and blush furiously as a result. Laxus was such a gentleman!

After unloading their luggage, Bentley bid the two goodbye and sped off, eager to get away from the scary lightning mage. Entering the Lobby, Lucy was instantly assaulted by a certain trimen, "Lucy-nee chan! I can call you nee-chan right? I'm so happy you're taking part in this photo shoot as well."

Eve Tilm of the Holy Night was on his knees by Lucy's side, holding her hand as he stared up at her adoringly. Laxus glared at the annoying prick and sent a small zap of lightning at the boy, causing him to yelp unbecomingly.

Eve released Lucy's hand and glared at him but Laxus just smirked and grabbed Lucy's wrist, dragging her off to the receptionist. "Come on. Let's check in."

"Welcome the Hilton Hotel Mr Dreyer, Ms Heartphillia." The pretty receptionist greeted with a flirtatious smile for Laxus which he completely ignored, "The Sorcerer's Weekly has rooms reserved for all of you. Would you like one room or two?"

"One"

"Two"

Lucy turned to Laxus in shock, why had he suggested sharing a room?! He simply smirked at her, snaking his arm around her waist to pull her close. Lucy's brain was short circuiting but she managed to push him far enough away from her that her brain could function properly again. "Two rooms please."

"No problem! Just give me a moment please." The receptionist, needless to say, was very happy that the two gorgeous blondes were not sharing a room.

The receptionist handed the two of them their room keys, slipping a note with her phone number on it with Laxus' key which the lightning dragon slayer completely disregarded again.

The pair took the elevator up to the 72nd floor to realise that their rooms were right opposite each other. "Do you want to grab a bite before calling it a night?" Laxus asked Lucy just before she entered her room.

"Eh? Uhm, how bout we get room service to share? I don't feel like dressing up for the restaurant." Lucy suggested.

Laxus nodded in acquiesce, "Come over when you're done then."

"O-Okay!" Lucy stuttered and quickly entered her room, shutting the door after her. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her erratic heartbeat, she made her way over to the bed to flop on it bonelessly, sighing in contentment at the softness.

Looking out the window, she realised that the sun was almost set, the journey having taken up most of the day. Her stomach growled and she quickly jumped out of bed, heading to the bathroom to wash up. Lucy soon realised that the bathroom was a luxurious as the room and lobby and enjoyed a nice long soak in the Jacuzzi tub till skin on her hands were all wrinkled. Lucy made her way out of the bathroom and was shocked to see someone snooping around her stuff.

"LUCY KICK!"

"Gah!" the unidentified person flew back and crashed into the wall. Groaning in pain, the person which Lucy now realised was a male sat up, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"That's one hell of a kick."

"STING EUCLIFFE?!" Lucy exclaimed when she recognised the man, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Same reason you are Gorgeous," Sting smirked, raking his eyes over her towel clad body, "I'm here for the photo shoot celebrating my awesomeness."

Lucy rolled her eyes at his arrogance, "I meant here in my room dumbass."

"Heard something so I came to check it out," Sting shrugged nonchalantly, seating himself on the couch facing Lucy with his arms spread out, resting against the back of the couch, "Looks like we share an adjoining room little Fairy. Feel free to look for me when you get lonely at night."

Lucy blushed at his innuendo, "G-get out!"

"Aww but I was really enjoying the view Babe. How bout we get rid of that towel and have a little fun." Sting smirked and for a moment Lucy found herself considering the offer, the blonde male's disgustingly sexy smirk clouding her judgement.

"G-get out!" Lucy screamed, her voice getting shrill, "And stay out!"

"Alright, alright I'll leave," Sting stood up from the couch, his hands spread in a surrender gesture, "But…" Placing his right hand under Lucy's chin, he lifted her face up to look at her in the eyes, "You'll be begging me to come back in no time. I promise." With one last devastating smirk, he left the room through their shared door and Lucy slammed the door shut after him.

Lucy's face felt like it was on fire and she was breathing heavily like she had just finished a marathon. "Hah, get a grip on yourself Lucy." Lucy mumbled to herself, slapping her face with her hands.

A knock sounded on the door and Lucy's heart jumped. "Yo Blondie, you okay in there?"

Still a bit red, Lucy opened the door nervously to find Laxus standing at her door. "Hai Laxus?"

"I heard you scream, you okay?" Laxus examined the flushed blonde who was hiding behind the door.

Lucy blushed even redder, "Ahh I'm okay, I was just surprised."

"Surprised by?"

"Uhm, Sting Eucliffe. He broke into my room while I was taking a bath..." Lucy mumbled in a soft voice that a normal person wouldn't have been able to make out. But Laxus wasn't normal and so he heard it perfectly. Sting Eucliffe? The Light dragon slayer from Sabertooth?

"… it seems like we share and adjoining room and so he… eh?"

Laxus easily pushed the door open, startling the blonde that was hiding her towel clad body behind it. Taking a quick look around the room, he quickly found the offending door and made his way over to it.

"Laxus? What are you do-"Lucy was confused, following the blonde man.

Laxus gripped the doorknob in his hand and with a single squeeze, crushed the metal like it was butter.

"Hiiee! Don't damage the property! We're going to have to pay for that!" Lucy panicked, grabbing Laxus' arm.

"Hmph. There. Now he won't be bothering you." Laxus turned to look at Lucy and felt blood rush to his nose as he realised she was only clad in a towel.

"O-oh… Uhm. Thank you I guess." Lucy surveyed the damaged doorknob. Wow! Laxus managed to do that with just one squeeze, he's really powerful…

"Ahem, I'll leave you to change." Laxus quickly rushed out of the room before he did something stupid.

Lucy again blushed furiously as she realised she had been caught in a towel by not one, but two very, very hot males. She was going to get an aneurism from all the blood rushing to her head.

Lucy knocked on Laxus' door apprehensively, still embarrassed from having been caught in a towel by the man. The door swung open and Lucy's jaw dropped as she was greeted with the incredible view that was Laxus shirtless.

"Wow…" she whispered.

Laxus smirked at her reaction, his ego receiving a healthy boost. "You coming in or what?"

"Huh?" Lucy muttered unintelligibly, mentally tracing the swirls of his tattoo and somehow feeling an urge to trace them with her tongue instead.

Grabbing her wrist, Laxus dragged the dazed Lucy into the room and slammed the door close, pushing the girl up against the door. Lucy's face reddened as Laxus' bare chest came closer to her face. In a familiar action, a hand pushed her chin to tilt her face up to look at Laxus' smirking face. "Like what you see Blondie?"

"I-I uh- I wasn't- " Lucy sputtered for an answer, her brain too overwhelmed to come up with a coherent sentence.

"All you had to do was ask Lucy. I'll strip for you any time." Laxus bent to whisper in her ear, his low baritone sending shivers up her spine.

Steam literally came out of Lucy's head as her brain spontaneously combusted. Laxus, taking pity on the younger mage moved his distracting body out of her personal space and dragged her over to the couch.

Lucy slowly regained her senses without the distracting influence of Laxus' impressive musculature and she studiously avoided looking in the attractive man's direction.

"So what do you want to eat?" Laxus asked, phone in hand as he dialled room service.

"Uhm anything is fine." Lucy mumbled, staring fixatedly at a spot on the ceiling.

Laxus raised an eyebrow at her weird actions and proceeded to order one of everything on the menu. Not wanting her to talk to the ceiling through their whole meal, Laxus dragged a singlet over his perfect body to cover up.

"You can look now," Laxus said in a monotone, throwing himself down on the couch next to her.

Lucy risked a peek and was relieved to find that he had pulled on a singlet. The singlet still highlighted his defined biceps and broad shoulders and she could see the edges of his tattoo peeking out, but at least, his abdominal muscles were out of sight.

In a display of incredible efficiency of the hotel staff, the doorbell rang and Lucy ran to get the door. Her jaw dropped again when trolley after trolley of food entered the room. The servers bowed in perfect synchrony after they finished laying out the meal, "Please enjoy your dinner." And exited the room.

"L-Laxus! You ordered too much!"

"Shut up and eat Blondie." Laxus begin to systematically consume each dish. Lucy simply grabbed one of the bentos and sat on the couch, watching in awe as Laxus consumed an incredible amount of food. He ate as much as Natsu did but in a lot more civilised manner.

"Wow, how do you eat so much?" Lucy wondered out loud.

Laxus simply shrugged as he continued to consume his food. Lucy asked no further questions, finishing her meal in comfortable silence with the lightning mage.

"You full?" Laxus asked.

Lucy nodded and gave him a smile, happy that he showed concern that she wasn't eating enough. Laxus finished up the rest of the food and looked up from his last empty plate to find that Lucy was nodding off on the couch. Contemplating briefly, he wondered if he should just let her sleep there but his conscience said that her back will complain tomorrow. Sighing in complaint that he was getting soft to no one in particular, Laxus easily scooped up the blonde and deposited her on bed.

Raking his eyes over her body, he smirked at her choice of sleep wear which consisted of a pair of boy shorts paired with a lacy camisole. She was smoking hot and she flaunted it.

Laxus pushed the half a dozen carts out of the room into the hallway before return to crash on the bed next to Lucy, not caring that she was going to scream at him tomorrow.

Lucy slumped exhausted on the couch in the lobby. She was completely worn out and it wasn't even nine yet. She had woken up next to Laxus and had been so shocked that she fell off the bed, earning her a few chuckles from the lightning dragonslayer. Then she had further embarrassed herself by muttering out loud how sexy she found his laugh.

After turning a few billion shades of red and suffering Laxus' annoying eyebrow lift again, she had fled to her room only to find none other than the great Sting Eucliffe sleeping shirtless in her bed. Her mind promptly went blank when she saw Sting sit up on her bed, hair mussed from his sleep and covers falling back to reveal those glorious abs. He then opened his baby blue eyes and grinned so cutely at her she wanted to gush and scream like a fan girl.

After he finally removed his distracting presence from her room, she managed to compose herself somewhat and hurriedly got ready for the day. She had successfully made it to the lobby without meeting either of the males but her happiness was short lived as Eve Tilm was by her side the moment she stepped into the lobby. Luckily she was more immune to his cuteness and was able to remain relatively coherent when interacting with the younger(?) male. She had managed to send him scampering off to get her some breakfast which explained her five minutes of peace now.

"Hey Blondie."

Two simple words sent her heart beating like crazy again as she registered the owner of the voice as none other than her earlier bed mate. She opened her eyes to see Laxus taking a seat next to her dressed in his usual attire consisting of cargo pants, that deliciously tight muscle shirt and his ridiculous fur lined coat.

"H-hey Laxus…" She mentally congratulated herself for managing to sound relatively unaffected by him.

"Lucy nee-chan! I'm back with your breakfast." Eve reappeared, smiling adoringly at her. Lucy smile and thanked him, glad that he was here to distract her from Laxus. She unwrapped the package Eve passed to her and found a simple sandwich.

"Thank you Eve-kun." Lucy thanked the fellow blonde.

"The great Sting Eucliffe has arrived." Sting joined their little party in the lobby with his usual swagger, sending winks at the receptionists who giggled in response. The white dragonslayer seated himself directly in front of Lucy giving her a really nice view of his abs in that ridiculous outfit of his. "Like you what you see Babe?"

Lucy blushed bright red and looked away… only to stare right at Laxus who had his infernal eyebrow raised at her again. One day she was going to shave off that damned eyebrow! Clearing her throat she spoke, "I-is this everyone?"

Eve shook his head, "Jenny is coming too. She's still getting ready."

"Chh" Sting's face turned into one of disdain, "That woman dares make a dragonslayer wait for her?"

"This woman is worth waiting for little dragonslayer." Jenny sauntered into the room with the confidence of a movie star. Well she was as famous as one anyway.

Jumping up, Lucy bowed and introduced herself, "Hello Rearlight-san, I don't think we have been formally introduced. My name is Lucy Heartphillia."

"Ah how cute. You're that girl in the same guild as Mirajane. I am Jenny Rearlight." The blonde model gave Lucy a smile that was at the same time friendly and hostile.

"Good morning everyone. Since everyone is present, shall we proceed?" Nikon Leica materialised out of nowhere with a wide smile on his face.

The group shuffled out of the lobby to the waiting carriage where Bentley was waiting patiently once again. He paled slightly when he saw the two dragonslayers and were quick to usher the whole group into the wagon.

Lucy somehow ended up squashed between Laxus and Sting with Jenny and Eve opposite them. Eve soon fell asleep after the wagon started while Sting and Jenny exchanged flirtatious banter, leaving Lucy to fidget uncomfortably in Laxus' imposing silence.

The ride was quickly over and the group alighted in front a large modern building that was easily the tallest one around. The lobby was polished and Lucy's heels clicked audibly against the marble flooring. The group took an elevator up to the 36th floor that was rather uncomfortable for the two dragonslayers.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a large studio with people bustling about setting up sets for the photo shoot later. A woman appeared and led the group away to have their hair and make-up done. Lucy sat rather bewildered in her chair as people patted away on her face and tugged at her hair. Within minutes, her hair and makeup was done to a natural look and she was told to change into a simple nude coloured tube top and to head to the first set.

She blushed crimson when she realised Sting was currently having his picture taken without a shirt on. The man looked confidently into the camera with his devastating smirk decorating his face while Nikon snapped away, giving instructions occasionally.

A few more shots later Nikon indicated that he was done and Sting turned his attention towards her. "Like what you see Babe?"

Lucy did not dignify him with an answer but couldn't prevent the blush that crept up her neck. Nikon called her over and Lucy nervously stepped onto the set.

"Alright Lucy, the first shot will just be a head shot of everyone so just smile at the camera for me okay?" Nikon instructed.

Lucy nodded nervously and tried to smile as naturally as she could. At first her shots came out awkward due to her nervousness but with Nikon's gentle coaching she eventually managed to deliver her trademark megawatt smile.

"Okay Lucy, good job. Go get ready for the next shoot." Nikon waved her away and Jenny replaced her on the set.

Lucy hurried back to her chair and her makeup artist lightly touched up her makeup, and spritzed a little more hairspray. She was then given a large oversized white shirt to wear with black boy shorts.

"Alright Lucy, come here. Your next shot is with Sting." Nikon called her over to where Sting was already waiting with a smirk painted on his face.

_Oh Crap_ Lucy thought to herself as she walked over to Sting, her heart hammering. _Why is he still shirtless dammit?!_

"Okay! Lucy, Sting, listen up. This a couple shot. What we're going for is the _morning after_ feel." Nikon instructed, "Lucy, could you please sit up on the window ledge? Yup okay now Sting stand between her legs…"

Lucy couldn't help it, she blushed crimson and stuttered, "A-ah th-that's too c-close". She pushed Sting back with the palm of her hand but blushed even deeper when she made contact with his bare skin.

"Oho, don't be shy Princess," Sting smirked lifting Lucy's chin with fingers to tilt her face towards his.

_Click!_

Nikon snapped a candid shot, loving the expression on the two blondes' faces. "Okay Lucy, look a bit softer, more wistful now. Sting, stop smirking I want a real smile."

Nikon's instructions continued and Lucy tried her damn hardest to follow them despite having a shirtless Sting hovering less than a foot away from her. She could feel his hard muscled body between her bare thighs, spreading them apart. _Oh my god! He's way too close!_

After a few (hundred) more shots, Nikon finally let them off and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. With one final smirk Sting walked off to change into his next outfit, "See you later Babe."

Lucy was about to follow in Stings footsteps when a squeal distracted her. Lucy whipped her head around to see Laxus pinning Jenny against the wall with her legs wrapped around him. He was dressed in dark jeans that hung low on his hips, with a navy blue shirt left unbuttoned. Jenny was dressed in dark colours as well in a little black dress and her long legs encased in dark stockings. Her makeup up was smoky, adding to her sexy look.

Lucy gasped when Laxus ripped Jenny's stocking, exposing creamy flesh that stood out strongly against the black of her stockings. Lucy blushed at the sight and found herself envious, wishing that she was in Jenny's place instead… being held so close by Laxus….

"Heartphillia-san?" An assistant broke Lucy out of her stupor, indicating that Lucy should change into her next outfit to prepare for the next shoot. Lucy's blonde hair was curled and teased into a gentle half updo with satin white ribbons threaded through. Pink and purple eye shadow was applied to her eyelids with heavy coats of mascara to thicken her lashes to give her the doll eyed look. Lucy was given a baby pink and blue Lolita dress to change into which she actually quite liked. To complete the look, she summoned Plue to cuddle in her arms.

She returned to the set to realise that Laxus and Jenny had just completed their shoot and was walking off the set. Jenny gave Laxus a suggestive smile, trailing her fingers down his muscular arm but he chose to ignore the look and its implications. Turning, he was instead met with the sight of Lucy decked out in frills and ribbons with the shivering Plue in her arms and somehow looking very, _very tasty_.

"Nice outfit Blondie." Laxus smirked as he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, "_I could just eat you up"_

As predicted Lucy flushed adorably, her eyes immediately shifting to look down… to stare at his exposed abs. His jeans clung low on his hips and she could see his v line leading down into his… pants. Lucy mentally slapped herself before she started drooling, averting her eyes to stare at his feet instead.

"Lucy! Come over here please." Nikon beckoned to Lucy who was more than happy to get away from Laxus. Laxus just smirked creepily as he watched Lucy run over to Nikon, her short fluffy skirt flouncing with each step. Sure Jenny had been more than hot and he would have taken her home if he had met her in a bar but he was far more interested in innocent little Lucy with that ravishing body of hers.

"Okay Lucy, you'll be doing this shot with Eve-kun and you get to eat all this delicious pastries."

Lucy knelt in a pile of cushions with a plates of delicious sweet treats set out before. Eve knelt opposite her in a cute slim fit suit with a red bow tie. "Lucy-neesan! Let me feed you this cupcake. Say ahh…"

Blushing slightly Lucy complied, parting her glossy lips to take a bite of the proffered treat.

_Click! _

"Excellent! Now Lucy feed Eve-kun please." Nikon instructed.

"O-okay…" Lucy did as instructed, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

After several more shots and a few treats later, Lucy and Eve were finally done and were dismissed to prepare for their next shot. Next up were Sting and Laxus doing a shoot together. They were still both dressed in white and black respectively. Lucy cast a lingering glance at the pair before heading off to change for the next shoot.

Lucy's make up was redone in in shades of glittery white and silver and her hair was let down in loose curls. She was given a white babydoll chemise and white thigh high stockings with lace details at the top and told to quickly change. Lucy was slightly embarrassed to be seen in what she considered lingerie by so many strangers but when she saw Jenny in a daring black teddy, she felt a lot better.

"Lucy, Jenny! Over here please." Nikon called out to the ladies. Laxus and Sting both turned to look the ladies and immediately rush blood rush to their nose. Jenny looked incredibly sexy with her smoky eyes and daring black teddy but Lucy looked sweet and innocent in her babydoll chemise while her body was like that of a goddess. Eve was already passed out from blood loss after two ladies walked past him to reach the set.

"Alright Lucy and Jenny, please lie down on this bed,"

Laxus seriously respected the man for managing to remain professional when faced with the two beauties. Lucy and Jenny lay on the bed in opposite directions, with their heads at around each other's chest level.

"Perfect! Now Jenny, give me that smoldering look of yours. Lucy, a more innocent look please."

Laxus growled and began to spark when he noticed Nikon was practically straddling Lucy to get the perfect shot. Luckily, the shoot was quickly over and Laxus managed to control his urge to zap the photographer.

Lucy was quickly ushered away to change for her next shoot. Her hair was done up this time with a simple silver circlet and her makeup was done in shades of gold lined with navy blue. The dress she was given was reminiscent of her past life as an heiress, although the fabric was even richer than what she was used to. It was an off shoulder dress of heavy blue velvet slashed with gold brocade with a fitting bodice top, full sleeves and a princess skirt, practically dripping in diamonds and sapphires. Someone had to lace Lucy up tight enough to ensure the heavy dress would not just slip off her, but the result was that her chest was pushed up rather prominently,

Lifting her skirts with some effort, Lucy made her way to the set where Laxus and Sting were waiting for her in matching attires of gold and navy blue. Her heart immediately began to beat faster at the thought that her next shoot would be with the two very attractive males.

"Ah Lucy you look marvellous," Nikon complimented, "Okay, Laxus take a seat on the chaise and sprawl like you own it. Good, now Lucy sit on the chaise and lean against Laxus…"

Lucy gulped audibly as she slowly lowered her body into contact with the lightning dragonslayer's muscled chest. She thanked the stars that they were more covered up in this shoot or she'd probably overheat from the skin contact.

"… Okay now Sting lay your head on Lucy's lap and hold her hand…"

Sting gave her a small smirk as he made himself comfortable on Lucy's lap, bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss.

_Click!_

"Okay great, now Laxus shift a bit so that Lucy is resting between your legs."

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! _Lucy stiffened as she sat up, allowing Laxus to adjust her posture. His strong hands gripped her bare shoulders to pull her back into his chest causing her to let out a small "eep!".

"Sting can you please hug Lucy around the stomach and Laxus, take Lucy's left hand in yours…"

Lucy was practically hyperventilating when she felt Sting's arms circle her waist and his smirking face appeared from beneath her breasts. Her left hand was grasped in Laxus' sending sparks shooting through her veins.

By the time the group was done Lucy was close to fainting from having two really hot guys in close proximity to her. The tension between the trio had been so crazy that sparks were practically snapping in the air around them. Or it could just have been Laxus…

Lucy's next outfit was a rather embarrassing maid getup and the shoot was with Jenny and Eve with Eve playing the little master with two ridiculously hot maids. The shoot went by smoothly and Lucy managed to recompose herself.

"Okay guys! Last one!" Nikon cheered.

Lucy's hair and makeup was quickly redone. Her hair was braided into a half up do with the rest of her hair tumbling down her back in curls. Her makeup was glittery gold with pink lips and cheeks. The dress for the final shoot was a white maxi halter dress that laid her back bare all the way to just above her butt crack. Two golden belts circled her torso, one just below her breasts and another around her waist. Gold bracelet ring chains adorned her hands and a golden armlet circled both her biceps. In short, she looked like a Grecian goddess.

"Okay guys the last shoot will be a group shot." Nikon signalled them to step onto the set of a marble dais with four columns of gold. A cream leather sofa edged in gold rested in the centre of the dais with a soft white carpet underneath.

"Okay Eve please take a sit in the centre of the sofa. Jenny and Lucy sit on either side of him." The trio did as instructed, making minor adjustments as Nikon required. "Laxus and Sting please stand behind them…"

After another half an hour with changes in their positions to include standing ones as well, Nikon finally called it a day and the group exhaustedly changed back into their original outfits. After bidding everyone farewell, the group was transported back to the hotel by Bentley. Without even grabbing dinner, Lucy took a hot shower and promptly fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

"Mm…."

Lucy stirred, slowly waking up from her dreams of inconsequential things. She felt an arm around her waist and grumbled, "Natsu…"

Peeking open her eyes, she was greeted with the unfamiliar sight of blonde hair and the sleeping face of Sting Eucliffe.

"KYAAAA! LUCY KICK!"

Lucy's kick sent the peacefully sleeping blonde crashing to the floor in an undignified heap.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Lucy screamed shrilly.

Sting sat up, rubbing the back of his head, "Wha-?"

Lucy's skin prickled in anticipation as the air crackled ominously. With a resounding boom, a flash of lightning exploded in the room, heralding the arrival of Laxus.

"What is it? I heard you scream," Laxus stood with his arms crossed in the middle of the room.

Lucy ran over to him and hid behind his larger figure, "He snuck into my bed!" Lucy pointed accusingly at Sting whose messy bed hair head stuck out from the opposite side of the bed.

"Relax Babe it's just_ sleeping_." Sting smirked at Lucy whose head was poking out from behind the imposing figure of Laxus.

"Chh." Laxus' gaze darkened and Sting gulped nervously. Sting was confident of his abilities but Laxus was a freaking monster man. The guy beat Jura! _After_ he completely destroyed Orga.

Standing up nonchalantly, Sting dusted off his white silk pyjama pants, that oddly matched Lucy's own white nightgown, and held you his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Alright, alright, I'm leaving."

With his head held high, Sting calmly walked out of the room, trying to keep his heartbeat normal knowing that Laxus would be able to hear it.

Laxus smirked darkly and sent a bolt of electricity at the white dragonslayer anyway, causing him to yelp loudly. Turning around with his face flushed in embarrassment, Sting slammed the adjoining door shut, leaving Lucy and Laxus alone in the room.

"Hehehe," Lucy giggled evilly to herself after witnessing Sting get electrocuted.

Laxus gave her a weird look but she missed it, too engrossed in celebrating her payback on that perverted dragonslayer.

"Well I'm leaving now." Laxus announced and opened the main door, walking out to go back to his room.

"Ah okay, thank you so much Laxus! I owe you one!" Lucy thanked her guild mate cheerily.

Laxus froze midstep, "You owe me one eh?" He turned around with a creepy smile on his face and Lucy immediately regretted her words.

"U-uhm I-I meant…" she panicked, trying to wave off the words.

"Hehe what I want from you Blondie…" Laxus leaned his face closer to Lucy's, lifting her chin with his fingers, "A kiss." He finished with a smirk.

Lucy turned crimson, a kiss?! Her kissing Laxus? The great Laxus Dreyer?!

"I'm waiting Blondie," Laxus whispered, taking a lock of her soft blonde hair between his fingers.

"Uh- Uhm… I-I…" Lucy stuttered helplessly, her brown eyes wide as she watched Laxus bring her hair to his lips. His eyes never broke contact with hers and she was drowning, drowning in those dreamy storm blue eyes. "Uhm… C-Close your e-eyes…" Lucy twiddled with her fingers nervously.

Laxus graced her with a quirk of his lips that was almost a smile that was not a smirk and compile. He felt Lucy's face come closer to his, her breath falling on his skin. Gently, he felt her soft, full lips press against the corner of his mouth.

"O-okay bye!" Lucy hastily backed away and slammed the door in Laxus' face.

Laxus straightened with a wide smile on his face that Lucy unfortunately missed. Although he was a bit miffed that she hadn't kissed him on the lips as he had wanted, Laxus decided to let her get away with it. The kiss had been incredibly sweet and innocent, just like Lucy herself. He had never really been kissed like that, girls he picked up at the bar were all pretty hasty and aggressive. Chuckling to himself, he returned to his room to prepare for the day ahead.

By the time Lucy came down to the lobby to meet everyone else, Nikon was already waiting for the rest and she was glad that she managed to avoid awkward confrontations with both Sting and Laxus.

In the wagon, she chose to sit with Jenny and Eve this time which presented a different a kind of problem all together. She had to spend the whole journey staring at two really hot guys, one whom she had woken up in bed with and the other whom she had shared a kiss with.

"Alright guys we're here!" Nikon announced, "Welcome to Emeraldsea."

The group emerged into a forested area were Nikon's staff could be seen running around setting up lights and other photography stuff.

"Wow…" Lucy whispered as she looked up at the majestic canopy of Emeraldsea.

"Sorry Miss Heartphillia, I need you to come with me. We're on a tight schedule today." An assistant led Lucy away to have her hair and makeup done. Gold flakes were placed on Lucy's eyelids, contoured with forest green eye shadow and liner and some flakes were also patted on to her cheekbones. Small forest blossoms were woven into her curled hair and a large wreath of wild roses crowned her golden head. She changed into an almost translucent mini dress the colour of opals which shimmered gold when the light caught it right.

"Lucy!" Nikon called her over a little bit impatiently, "Sorry Lucy, we have to make things quick. Got to make it to the beach before sunset. Come, you're a forest fairy for this shoot. Make yourself comfortable on the bank of the stream and dip your feet in."

The waters were pleasantly cool as Lucy dipped her feet in as instructed. Following Nikon's instructions, she looks suitably enthralled by the wonders of nature while maintaining a mysterious smile. She made her way deeper into the stream for some shots but the water only came up to her waist at deepest.

"Okay, we're done. Good job Lucy, go prepare for the next shoot." Nikon dismissed her and Lucy wandered back to the preparation area where she was given a towel to dry off. The flowers were removed from her hair and left loose while her makeup was redone in silver with accents of artic blue. She was a given a white dress that faded into clear blue towards the bottom of the dress. The material was filmy and it flowed like water.

"Miss Heartphillia, Mr Leica as instructed that you look for Mr Dreyer." The assistant informed her after she was done preparing.

"Oh okay, thank you." Lucy slid off her chair and went in search of Laxus who was waiting for her outside the tent. Shirtless again. Seriously what was up with this bloody photo shoot?! Lucy cursed angrily in her head as her eyes roved over his delicious muscles.

"H-hey… Nikon said to look for you?" Lucy stared resolutely at the ground as she spoke to Laxus, certain that her heart will spontaneously implode if she were to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, got to bring you somewhere," Laxus grabbed Lucy and pulled her close to him.

"Wha-!?" Lucy didn't even have time to shriek as her body dissolved into lightning alongside Laxus. Moments later her body became solid again and her feet made contact with blessed ground. "Oh my god…" Lucy breathed, more than slightly disorientated from being converted into lightning.

"Ah Lucy, Laxus, right on time. Come, step into the water please." Nikon beckoned to the duo.

Lucy shook herself out of her shocked state and realised that they had arrived near a waterfall. It wasn't a very tall waterfall and the cascade of the shimmering waters was gentle enough that she could stand under it. She realised belatedly that this shoot was going to be with Laxus… the man she had just kissed in the hotel corridor this morning.

'_Okay Lucy, you can do this. It's just a photo shoot.' _Lucy mentally prepped herself as she too joined Laxus in the water, '_Oh my god how does he look even sexier in water!?' _

"Alright you two, go stand under the water fall and Laxus place your right hand on Lucy's face. Lucy, your hands on his chest…"

Lucy's eyes were unblinking as she watched the streams of water run down Laxus' body. Laxus grabbed her wrists and placed her hands on his chest. Lucy immediately gasped and tried to pull away but his grip kept her palms pressed against his skin that was still warm despite the cool water running over it.

"Boss' instructions." He quirked a smile at her, making Lucy go weak in the knees. Nodding her understanding, Laxus removed his grip on her wrist and move his right hand to cup her cheek instead.

Lucy sighed slightly and leaned into his touch, her heart rate going crazy as butterflies flitted around like maniacs in her stomach.

_Click!_

"Okay now Laxus lift Lucy up please and Lucy wrap your legs around him with your hands on his face…"

Lucy had no idea how she managed to survive the shoot with Laxus considering her wasn't even coherent most of the time. But eventually Laxus walked out of the waterfall, leaving Lucy to stand under the cascade of water alone which suddenly felt freezing without the warmth of Laxus' body. She suffered another out of body experience when Laxus lightning-ported her back to the preparation area where the staff were already backing up.

Before long, the group piled into the car and they were off to the beach. This time, Lucy was the last to enter the van and she ended up in a corner seat next to Eve and opposite Laxus. Jenny, Eve and Lucy fell asleep on the drive to the beach some hours away, exhausted by the punishing schedule of the photo shoot.

Eve's head rested on Lucy's shoulder and hers on top of his. They looked like a rather cute brother sister pair if anyone from the outside were to see them but sadly only the lightning and white dragonslayer were around and awake to see this picture perfect moment and they weren't too pleased by it.

When they arrived, Lucy was woken up by a warm hand on her knee while Eve was mercilessly zapped awake. Lucy didn't notice Eve glaring at Laxus as she exited the vehicle on to the sandy beach.

"So pretty!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran towards the ocean. She dipped her feet in the lapping waves, giggling nonsensically as seagulls cried overhead.

"Miss Heartphillia! Over here please!" An assistant called Lucy over to quickly get her hair and makeup done in time for the sunset. The makeup was light this time with only eyeliner and generous usage of bronzer, giving her a golden glow. Her hair was in loose beach waves, braided a bit at the top to keep her hair out of her face. She changed into a pink with white polka dot halter bikini with a short white see-thru knit tunic over.

"Okay guys! Let's do the group shot before the sun sets." Nikon called the entire group over near the ocean where he was standing. The shoot went by quickly as the group were now responding more quickly to Nikon's instructions. By the time they were done, the sun was just dipping under the horizon, turning the sky gorgeous shades of pink and orange.

Jenny, as well as Laxus both did an individual shoot waist deep in the ocean while Eve's was on the sandy beach and Sting leaned coolly against a low hanging tree. Lucy's shoot was on the rocks with the setting sun's glow upon her face and the ocean breeze whipping her blonde hair back.

"Okay guys, that's a wrap and we are done!" Nikon cheered and the rest cheered with him. "Thank you all so much for participating in this photo shoot. You all did fantastic even though I know this is the first time for some of you (namely Lucy and Laxus). Look forward to your photographs in the next issue of Sorcerer's Weekly!"

Everyone thanked Nikon for his hard work as well and they all took a long drive back to the hotel which was reserved for their use for one more night.

_One week later…_

Lucy smiled brightly as she pushed open the doors to her favourite place on earth; Fairy Tail Guild. She stopped in surprise as she realised the guild wasn't as rowdy as usual and in fact, they were all staring at her.

"Ah Lucy!" Mirajane greeted, breaking the awkward silence, "Your photos are simply amazing! You will have so many boys chasing after you now." Mirajane was practically sparkling as she imagined faceless boys fighting for Lucy's heart.

"What?! What about boys chasing after Luce?! I just got rid of the last one!" Natsu barged in angrily, his super hearing having picked up Mira's comment.

"Hi Natsu, have you seen the latest issue of Sorcerer's Weekly? Lucy's photo shoot is inside." Mira greeted the pyromaniac like he wasn't the least bit angry.

"Ooo Luce's photos? I want to see, give me here!" Natsu's mood did a complete 180 as he grabbed the magazine out of Mira's hands.

"Hey Lucy, you looking mighty fine today," A familiar drawl sounded on Lucy's left and she turned to see Grey half naked again next to her.

"G-grey!" Lucy backed away nervously, both uncomfortable with his come on and in fear of a certain water mage.

"Woa… Luce…" Natsu stared wide eye at the picture of Lucy in a white baby doll camisole, lounging on a huge four poster bed with deep pink sheets.

"What is it Nats- Oh my god you're bleeding!" Lucy panicked wondering which course of action was best to stem the blood flowing from her partner's nose.

"Woohoo Lucy-chan is all grown up eh!" Wakaba snickered as he and Macao flipped through the 108 page special edition of Sorcerer's Weekly; Blonde Explosion!

Lucy blushed and grab the magazine out of Natsu's grip to see the photos herself.

"Hey I was looking at that!" Natsu yelled indignantly, heedless of the blood that still trickled out of his nostrils.

Ignoring him, Lucy flipped open the magazine to see the image of a shirtless Laxus staring up at her, waist deep in the ocean. She frantically flipped to another page only to blush even deeper when she realised it was her first shoot with Sting.

"Wow you two look good together." Mirajane cooed, peeking at the picture over Lucy's shoulder.

"What is that bastard doing so close to you!" Natsu yelled when he saw the picture, his temperature spiking dangerously.

"Oi Flame-brain turn it down you idiot!" Grey yelled at his eternal rival.

"What did you say ice-princess? You want to go?!" Natsu slammed his forehead against Grey.

A brawl soon erupted between the two and Erza was too engrossed in the magazine to break them apart.

"Lucy looks damn sexy!" Warren broadcasted to the guild vie telepathy which resulted in her two closest male friends punching his lights out for looking at their Lucy!

Anyone else who made an inappropriate comment was similarly treated, which was pretty much the entire male population of Fairy Tail resulting in the brawl escalating into a testosterone fuelled battle.

Laxus chose to arrive at this moment and Lucy immediately blushed when she noticed him, her magazine conveniently open to the photo they shared. Laxus raised an eyebrow at her and cocked his head at the crazy brawl that strangely only involved the guys, silently asking her what started it. He was getting strange stares from the girls in the guild though, and Erza was even blushing when she looked at him. (Probably because of the photos he shared with Lucy and not because she found his dreamy after seeing his photos – which can't be said for the other guild girls)

Lucy held up the Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine in her hands and smiled sheepishly. He nodded in understanding, having already purchased a copy and looked through it. Let's just say he bought the entire convenience store's supply after he saw the photos.

"Oi Laxus! What were you doing to Luce?!" Natsu flew towards Laxus, aiming a fiery punch at his face. A bolt of lightning sent the flame dragonslayer crashing to the ground before he even touched Laxus.

"Tch. A hundred years too soon for you to be talking like that to me Natsu."

"Oi Laxus! What's up with the gay photos!"

Laxus growled and prowled towards the idiot who made that comment, joining the brawl in the process. Lucy just gawked at the impossible situation that had erupted due to hers and Laxus' photo shoot.

"What did you say pipsqueak?!"

"You heard me lightning freak!"

"Look at that ass!"

"I think Laxus looks soooo hot."

"Wtf man! You're a dude! Stay away from me!"

"We must protect Laxus' honour! Rajinshuu assemble!"

Needless to say the 108 page special edition of Sorcerer's Weekly sold out in a day and Lucy suddenly had mages lining up to take her out. Good thing having Natsu and Grey (and Laxus) around scared away most of them.

The End.

Thank you very much for reading. Please review my first story. Any comments will be helpful as I am working on a multi-chap NaLu next.

Bye Bye.

Ascellae


End file.
